circuit
by deolo
Summary: This story is about one younger immigrate from Mexico they cross illegal to USA for living better life. But when they arrived to USA it was not easy for them to begin life because they had a lot problem guest anyone on family did not spook English.


This original story was happened in late 1940 Francisco and his family was cross to USA illegally to living good life. But when they arrived to USA it was not easy for them to begin life because they had a lot problem guest anyone on family did not spook English.

One upon time when my family used to live to Mexico in Chiapas in Chan-Kah Resort Village every we had made with my family was great I used to play with my every the is no school time for adult and kids my parent use to past time to sell the tie in the village I was of the sell. Dad friend use to talk my dad about the opportunity the USA give to the resident in American my dad was a mem who look for something special to his family since one day my dad decide to share this opportunity with my mom than is where my really stories start.

"hey Mama I have important problem we need to share" papa said.

"Okay let talk about it" mama said.

"You what? Our country doesn't have opportunity to progress in different ways to successful in life!"

"She asks? So what do you mean by that?" she asked

"We can't continue to live here anymore because the USA give people the opportunity to progress in live to be important in the society."

"So you mean we move?" mama asked.

"Yes! You get it" papa responded.

"Ah papa you forgather we have two boys and we don't have money How we will get there?" she asked.

"Okay don't worry about them we will find a way to get there with them okay

I have a friend who can help us with that let me go now to get more information from him." Papa said.

"Hey Francisco we will move to Texas next moth!" Roberto said.

"Hum! Who tell you that? Come on tell me!" Francisco asked.

"I hear dad and mom discus about our future live in USA." Roberto said.

"Really I don't trust you" Francisco said.

"Okay ask them if am I Wrong," Roberto said.

"Look dad is back Francisco go tell your mom I'm back" papa said.

"Dad is back he want to talk with you have better to early up." Francisco said.

I finally we thank you Gad we get the person who can help us to cross safely to Texas. Prepare our suitcase to be really for new life in Texas. Hun that exciting I cannot lost time I will do my best to be ready that day.

"I think we will living next week because we get cross by Irving. From there I have plain with my friend they can help us to cross river, "papa said

Papa bought the ticket for everyone in the bus tickets and they travel for three days to border. We start with the bus that take us to the north by Tamaulipas from there we use a boat to cross by Rio grand river in Matamoros.

"I was afraid about my family how we can cross this river with when we arrived border. Hey mama this is our new town? Hum no! Soon we will be there, he ask again how it look like?" he asked.

"Don't worry about I ready done it before so I'm pretty sure you guys will be good okay" papa friend

"Francisco Hoooooooooo mom look we riche the beach.

Mom Okay what we do next!" he asked.

"We need to wait onto mid night to cross" papa friend.

"Why just waits into midnight!" papa asked.

"because they are no border patrols who cannot to stop us that time will be good for us to cross safe into Texas" papa friend.

"Are you sure?" papa asked.

"Yes am!" papa friend said.

"Okay bro that is good idea but you know what I have my family?" papa asked.

"How long that going to take us to cross the river hum," mama said.

" we will navigate the 90 miles of water to south, Okay it time now let pay the ticket for the boat," Dad friend said.

"Everyone takes out his ticket time to ride the boat," papa said.

"I'm exciting for this new life," she said.

….

"we made it let have a break take a nap about 8 hours of sleep then will cross the board of Texas" papa said.

"Everywhere I pass look to me new like something that I never see from my village," Francisco said.

"Now we got to wait onto CBBP finish the checkup then we will start to cross, dad fried.

"What do you mean by the CBP?" papa asked.

"Okay CBP means customs and border protection, "dad friend said.

"So where we cross here!" papa said.

"Look there where is the hold pipe there is nothing in side you cannot see true it there is lot of rat into the pipe but I ready planed a plan for that okay, "papa friend

"So what is the plain," papa said.

"Okay I planned to kill all rat in one of the pipe right and every should have one of scarf to cover the noise to not get infected by CO 2 okay," dad friend said.

"I remember when we just enter into this pipe a can see in side it smell in too bad no you can't heard into its make us scaring but we just believe we can do it no matter what we will make it, "Francisco said

After few weekend ego the family's apartment in USA to living, but they didn't had money to pay the rent. In American we rent an apartment to live together in Irving TX by 4252 Madera Rd we use to live with white and black people now.

"I have to do my best to have paper work to care about my family," papa said.

"How we can do and you know anybody to help us?" she asked.

"Yes! There are Mexican communities I hear about that but I need to meet them to ask what we can do to be legal in this country," papa said.

After one week took bus to go meet the Mexican community, on the way he meets one Mexican on bus.

When papa explain hem what want and this guy's said I can help you to get paper work but one condition if you want.

"Am ready to do anything for my families, "papa said.

"In this country first you need have social number before get job, "guy.

"So how I can get that and were?" papa asked.

"That mean you need to be legal to have that but I know where they can connect you with somebody he can give paper work or they can give you even you illegal," he said.

"Hooo really?" papa said.

"Yes!" guy said.

"Okay that good! So when we can meet them?" papa asked.

"It depend to you" guy said.

"Okay give me couple day I talk to my fiwe before I decide," papa said.

When papa back home he talk to mama

After a lot thinking mama tell papa to find other ways or they can give this paper work to mama.

"Didn't give up he decide to work but where!" papa said.

"The next day dad Fr got a job for us is was a farm job fit animal, keep then health, clean then and carry the food for then,". "Dady, mama, my brother Roberto and I we should work every day to get more money we need to survive. We used to work maximum 17 hour to get $80 per day," Francisco said.

The work was hart we get hurt every day he wasn't a good job for us but it was the only change for us to get money and survive on our needs.

"I miss two week when I start my elementary school because we use to help our parent to work to get $5 of surplus, "Francisco said

The school was the worst thing I did like in this country every one used to speak English I was the only one who make the difference between all student because I don't really used to speak it.

Now it 18 year since we live in USA we got permission of government to be illegal to work in USA my English skill is prefect now my friends help me lot about my skill in English we use now to have normal life like everyone in USA the job was now easy for us life get better and change.

After 2 years I finish my profession to began cardiologist in high level in Advocate bromenn. Now I use to help my family with what I get in my job.

In life no matter where you come from or where you been you can make a big difference that other just thought was impossible to done but your hope, believe, imagination and time are big rule of life in the earth.


End file.
